Jaris story: finding stuff out
by owl productions
Summary: this is a story about a guy named Jaris. be prepared and know the original story, just to be safe. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: you have to have a little bit of pre-knowledge about dragon ball z and the characters, armors and such.)**

Chapter 1: the beginning.

I'll start this story by introducing myself. Hi, I'm Jaris, or, at least, I think that's my name. see, I don't recall a lot of my past, only the name Jaris actually. At the beginning or this story, I'm 10 years old.

I woke up on a strange planet, in a crater. I looked around, small pieces of ice everywhere. Another crater was close by mine. In there was a girl. Her long black hair was perfect in shape, it only looked like her bangs were messed up, because they were covering the left half of her face. She was wearing a white tank top with red undershirt and a blue pants. I shook her a bit to wake her up, only to get a punch in my face from her. I looked around for a while and found a reflecting pool of water. I looked at my hair. It also was black, but rather short, and pointing both to the left and to the right.

**(A/N: it's kinda like Goku, but more spikes.)**

I was wearing a blue pants and shirt, and orange undershirt. I also had a tail. I heard someone yawn and mumble a bit. I walked to the crater of the girl.

"are you okay" I asked.

"yes fine. But, you are you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think it's Jaris, but it's the only name I remember."

"I only remember the name Amania, so I guess that's my name." I now noticed she also had a tail.

"you also have a tail?" I asked.

"yes, apparently."

"you want to look for a place to stay?"

"sure." We walked around for a long time and found a white sphere. I walked in.

"hello, can I help you?" a green man asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had a white pants and cape.

"we're kinda lost I think, can you help me?"

"I can see that you're lost, you can sleep here for a while. At least until you are up to strength." We ate with the green man, named Nami. He told us the planet we're on is called Namek. I've started training with some Namekians (the green mans race) to get stronger. After 3 weeks, I could already keep up with their training, and after 2 months I could easily beat them, so I started to try to defeat 5 Namekians without moving. After a year I even stopped using my hands, just evade their punches and kicks. Then, everything went downhill. Strange people started appearing, making me and Amania, who also trained with some Namekians, hide. We've waited for an opportunity to strike. Another space ship appeared, with three people inside it. Amania walked towards them and introduced us. The bald guy was called Krillin, the kid was called Gohan and the girl was called Bulma. They told us they had to collect the Namek dragon balls to get their friends back. We've stayed close to them to help them in their quest.

**(so. That's chapter 1. Until next time, I don't know when that'll be, but if you follow the story, be sure to keep an eye out on my profile.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meeting the z fighters

So we met Gohan, Krillin and Bulma. They told us they were waiting for a guy named Goku, who was Gohan dad. We fought a lot of soldiers in the mean time. A guy named Freeza sent out his "elite" team, the Ginyu Force, out to us to defeat us. One of them, a orange guy, who called himself Recoome, fought me. He mostly was muscles, no brains, so he mostly charged at me. I jumped over him a couple of times, before attacking as well. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. He kept charging at me, so I continued kicking and punching him. I got cocky unfortunately, and he caught me by surprise and punched me down in the floor. As he kicked me, I screamed out in pain, coughing up blood.

"Jaris no!" Amania yelled, trying to run towards me. Luckily Krillin and Gohan stopped her.

"don't you hear he has enough." I heard. I looked up as far as I could, having Recoome's foot on by back. I saw a guy in an orange gi. His black hair was like mine, but with less spikes. It must have been Goku.

"get off of me." I said, feeling myself getting mad. He put his full weight on my back.

"I said, GET OFF!" I yelled before launching myself from the ground. Ones I was in the sky, I cupped my at my hip and created a white orb.

"Arrow" I started, powering up my orb.

"BLAST!" I yelled out as I put my still cupped hands in front of me, towards Recoome. I shot shot 3 lasers at him, making it explode. I flew down to the blast site and attack the still standing Recoome until he was flat on his stomach, knocking him out. Goku fought the rest of the Ginyu Force, while I had time to recover from what happened. Goku went out to fight Freeza, who apparently was a special race, which have multiple stages of strength which are visible. Freeza was when I last saw him in stage 3, his second most powerful form. Gohan, Krillin, Amania and I went out looking for Goku. We found them at a volcano. Freeza, now in full white and purple dots on his shoulders and stomach, looked at Krillin. He pointed at him, which sent Krillin in the air. I didn't know what was happening. Then, Krillin exploded. Goku started to growl soft. But Freeza wasn't done yet. In a flash, he had Amania by her neck.

"let her go." I yelled. He tightened his grip, choking her.

"I said, LET HER GO!" my power level went through the roof, a yellow aura surrounded me. At the same time, Goku's hair got up slightly and became yellow. Because he also was surrounded with the same aura, I assumed my hair must've turned yellow and up. I ran towards Freeza and punched him away from Amania. I continued kicking and punching him while in the air. Goku joined me. As we both were in the air, passing Freeza to eachother, Freeza punched me away and continued only on Goku, giving me the time to power up for that Arrow Blast I did earlier. I cupped my hands, but Freeza got onto me and dealt some serious damage to me. I was slammed into the ground, turning back to normal due to exhaustion.

"Jaris, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm f-f-fine." I said. Gohan helped me up and walked with me to their space ship. Gohan whispered something in Bulma's ear and went back to his dad. I passed out.

When I came back, we were still on the ship, but the ship was moving.

"did Goku win?" I asked. Gohan looked away.

"did Freeza win!?" I jumped up in panic.

"no, but Goku waited 'till the very last second to get away. To make sure Freeza wasn't going to win."

"you did make the wish, right?"

"yes, we can wish everyone back who died by Freeza's hand, and even Goku." As so he did. But Goku didn't die during the explosion, he used Freeza's ship and was heading for earth. I met all the z fighters: Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo. I was allowed to live with Gohan and his mom, Chi Chi, for the time being. I trained with Piccolo and Gohan to improve my fighting skills. Amania learned how to cook from Chi Chi. After a month or two, Amania and I found a house for the two of us to live in, since neither of us knew anything about our past. We could've been siblings. I've been waiting for Goku to return, so he can teach me his moves and stuff.

**And that includes chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a fast forward to the moment of thrunks and I think in chapter 4 a guest role of a character of Broly Kai. Until then, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a look into the future

As we were waiting for Goku to come back, we all felt a power level similar to Freeza's, and someone even stronger. We all went to the position we felt it, seeing someone in blue jacket, black shirt and black pants. He had light purple hair. He was in front of what looked like Freeza in his second stage and a robot Freeza hybrid. The stranger turned super saiyan and grabbed a sword. Freeza attacked the stranger, but the stranger deflected every attack. Freeza and the stranger were in the air before the stranger attacked. He swung his sword, cutting Freeza in half. He wasn't done though, the stranger started cutting mercilessly in the floating halves of Freeza. When he put his sword back into the scabbard, Freeza fell into pieces. The stranger put his hand out and shot a ki blast at the pieces, disintegrating them for good. Then took on the bigger Freeza, named King Cold. He just shot King Cold after he'd shown that the warrior wields the sword, and not vice versa. King Cold got a ki blast in his heart before also getting killed. The stranger walked towards us when he turned back to normal. He said we should follow him to a spot, so we flew after him. When we were at the spot, he threw a capsule on the floor, which turned into a refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed a drink.

"does anyone want a drink?" he asked with a calm tone.

"do you have root beer?" I asked. He threw a can of root beer towards me. When everyone got their drink, he said to wait here for Goku to arrive. I walked to Krillin.

"do you know him Krillin? Or did Goku ever mention him?" I asked.

"no, I'm surprised he can turn into a super saiyan." Krillin said.

"there are only 4 saiyans left, me, you, your girlfriend and Kakarot." Vegeta said to me.

"yes, stranger, how come you can turn super saiyan? Are you one." Amania asked. He ignored us, and just waited.

"I say he's a half saiyan, another child from Kakarot."Vegeta said.

"no, I'm not Goku's child." The stranger said.

After about an hour, a small spacepod arrived. This must be Goku's. Goku got out of it and everyone started cheering. The stranger took Goku away from us so they could talk in private. I didn't pay attention to what happened, so it was rather unclear to me. I could feel their power levels going up to super saiyan level and back. After a while, Goku came back, telling us about androids, who will attack in 3 years. We all gave up every plan we had and started training.

3 years later.

I've been training a lot with Amania. I finally could control my super saiyan form far enough to stay in it for as long as I want. A lot of things happened, like a fight with androids 19 and 20, but Amania and I weren't fast enough and missed all the action. We also were too late for the battle against androids 17 and 18. After missing out on so many things, we stayed close to the group and Goku taught me the instant transmission technique. Vegeta was taken to a new planet Vegeta, so we decided to join him. On that planet, we found out about a legendary super saiyan, who would be capable of destroying whole galaxies in the blink of an eye. We went to the planet and figured out it was none other than Paragus' only son, Broly.

We fought Broly, only to find out that we were no match for him. He beat Goku, future Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo without much problem. But now, it was our turn. I was punched into a mountain, pulled out and slammed into the ground. I could hear and feel Broly beating Amania. I started to get mad. Why couldn't I protect her, I was strong enough to do it. A red aura was surrounding me. My hair went up and also turned reddish. My pupils turned charcoal.

"Hey, moron. As long as I'm alive, you have no reason to fight her already." I said. Broly turned around and dropped her. I charged a large ki wave and shot it from point blank into his face. It had a giant burn on it. We fought for 4 or 5 minutes straight, before a terrible pain caught my attention. I tried to surpress it, but that only made it worse. Not soon after, I collapsed.

I woke up on the lookout.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Yes Jaris. But you missed the cell games." Amania said. I saw an unfamiliar face behind Amania. She had hair like Broly.

* * *

**surprise! I noted you early. In the next chapter, I will mention her more. Until then, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I saw a new girl with jet black hair until her shoulders and a few points up. she had a bang over her face. Her clothes were: a light blue short-sleeved shirt with fringed sleeves, the hem of the shirt was fringed too, a black tank top under the blue shirt, dark grey loose pants, and blue shoes.

"hi, I'm Kiela." The girl said as she grabbed my hand firmly.

"I'm Jaris." I said back. I now noticed I got new clothes, my old clothes were destroyed apparently, so I was now wearing a midnight blue gi with white undershirt, a orange belt and black and golden wristbands. I also got new shoes, black with red lines.

"how did you harm my brother?" Kiela asked.

"Broly is your brother?!" I almost screamed.

"yep."

"I turned….uhhh….Amania, how did I look?"

"red hair, up like in super saiyan. Red aura, and charcoal eyes." Amania said. Kiela stood there, still in shock.

"can you show me the form?" she asked. I stood in squat and started to power up. I growled, like everyone does when powering up. After a while of powering up, I felt a pain in my side, but I didn't stop powering up. My growling turned into screaming.

"Jaris, stop! Don't hurt yourself." Kiela said. I calmed down and grabbed my side.

"does anyone have a senzu bean?" Amania said. I lost consciousness again.

I woke up in Amania's house. In the 3 years of training, we decided to both have separate houses. Amania's house was like Goku's, but pink instead of white.

"How are you?" Amania asked.

"I'm fine, why? So I can stay here for even longer?" I said in a harsh tone.

"sorry I want you to stay alive."

"so. He's up." Piccolo came in.

"yes, but he's not himself." Amania said.

"when did this happen?"

"right after he woke up, I think it's part of his damage, caused by that "flame super saiyan" form."

"is it bad that Caleb is with me?" I guess I didn't tell you, but I made a friend. A human, named Caleb. He has green hair, which looked a lot like future trunks'. He has blue eyes.

"hey buddy. How are you?" Caleb asked. I could feel myself calm down for some reason.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said. Amania hugged me.

"you're back!" she said.

"Am…ia….choking….me!" I manage to say.

"I…am so sorry!" Amania said before leaving, with a red face.

"what's up with that?" I asked.

"she's in love with you!" Kiela said.

"se..se…serious?!"

"and you love her too! Tehe!" she laughed.

"Kiela, can I talk with you. Alone!" Piccolo and Caleb left the room.

"and don't even dare to listen to the conversation, Piccolo!" I said. We waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"you got it at the right end, Kiela. I do love Amania." I said.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" she almost screamed.

"shhhh, I don't want her to know yet. I hope you understand."

"sure, but… be quick about it." She walked away. I used my ki to fly out of bed and out of the house, to my house.

Weeks later.

I've been training nonstop in order to control my newly achieved form without hurting myself too much, but for some reason it wasn't possible for me to turn back in that form. Amania started training with Kiela, and to our surprise, Amania was able to keep up with her. I walked to Kiela, who was training with Amania ones again, and I was curious how strong she actually was.  
"Kiela, can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
"Sure, with what?" She said.  
"I want you to punch me."  
"Are you nuts? I'll kill you."  
"Do it and don't hold back." I went super saiyan just in case. I saw Kiela first go super saiyan, then legendary super saiyan.  
"Are you sure?" Kiela asked. I nodded. She lifted her leg and struck me right in the stomach, sending me flying. I saw blood fly out of my mouth, but I survived, barely. After what seemed like an eternity, I landed on my feet. luckily, Goku taught me instant transmission and I teleported next to Kiela, but then collapsed.

I heard voices around me.

"how is he?"

"I don't know, pretty bad I guess."

"why did you punch him?!"

"he asked me to do it."

"I think he needs more then a senzu bean now."

"I'm fine, just need some rest." I said, while coughing up a bit of blood.

"This is all my fault, why did I punch him." Kiela said, i guess. someone gave me a senzu bean, and I was good as new.

Weeks passed since the accident and I started training on a planet with 50 times earth's gravity. One day, a meteorite struck with someone in it. A man with jet black hair pointing down in a curve, a scar over his eye and saiyan armor.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked.

"J-Jaris? Is that you? You've grown into a fine kid, my son." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"Your father."

* * *

**I'm going to end it here. I would like to thank Broly kai for her continuous support. But until next chapter, which will take a long time, since I first want to finish my sonic story. Bye.**


End file.
